Gunther's Back
by sohini.mukhopadhyay1
Summary: Cece is feeling down for some reason, and does not want to attend a school dance that her, Rocky, and Tinka have waited for in forever. Will one person change all that? I do not own the characters on the show. I only made the story.


**Gunther's Back**

Cece and Rocky are at Cece's apartment talking about the upcoming dance. Rocky entered through the window as usual.

Rocky: Hey hey hey! (Cheery)

Cece: Hey (Unenthusiastically)

Rocky: What's wrong? Do you have any idea what is happening on Friday!?

Cece: Yeah I do Rocky! I don't want to go!

Rocky: What?! Why?!

Cece: I don't know, I just don't feel it this year Rocky.

Rocky: But Cece, we spent all weekend trying to find the perfect dresses for the dance.

Rocky runs over to grab Cece's orange dress.

Rocky: See?

Cece: Look I made up my mind Rocky, I'm not going! Can we not talk about this anymore? Please?

Cece heads towards her room

Rocky: Cece—

Cece: Don't!

Rocky: Why are you talking like this?

Cece: I don't know, but right now is not a good time. I need to be alone.

Rocky: Cece—

Cece: Stop! (Cece storms off to her room and slams the door behind her).

Rocky: Ok well when you quit being down, and decide to be Cece Jones again, just remember there's an orange dress waiting for you with your name on it!

And with that Rocky exits the same way she came in.

Tinka knocks on Rocky's door to talk about the plans they have for the dance.

Tinka: Are we ready for manicures? I have so many ideas of what we should do… Where's Cece?

Rocky: She's not going.

Tinka: Why not?

Rocky: Beats me, she doesn't even know why she's upset, and I'm not going without her.

Tinka: I might have an idea why she has the boo hoos.

Rocky: Really? What do you think it might be

Tinka was about to explain her theory when her phone rang, she gave Rocky a wave saying I have to take this, with Rocky giving the look like really, Tinka answers the phone and walks off, leaving Rocky frustrated with curiosity on her shoulders. She rolls her eyes with annoyance, and hears a knock on her door. She answers it.

Rocky: Cece!

Cece: I've decided I am going to the dance! Where's my dress?!

Rocky: Why a sudden change of heart?

Cece: Doesn't matter, the point is I am going to have fun tonight with my friends while looking fabulous in my new gorgeous orange dress! Nothing is standing in my way of going to that dance!

Rocky: Ooh yay! Cece Jones is back, and better than ever!

Cece: Yeah she is!

It's finally the moment they all have been waiting for. It's Friday night and all the girls are dressed up and ready to go.

Tinka: Are we all ready to go?

Rocky: Just waiting for Cece

Cece walks out looking gorgeous

Rocky: Wow Cece! You're—

Tinka: Eh, may we go now.

Cece and Rocky roll their eyes at Tinka's remark knowing how her fashion sense is.

They all arrive in the school café and hear the music and start dancing except Cece.

Rocky: Come one Cece, we came to dance.

Cece: I don't know I'm not feeling it.

Tinka: Come on Cece, what is the English term you all say? Don't try to knock it?

Cece: Close enough, and I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Cece starts to dance until the song switches to "Bring on the Fire", she freezes, and runs off the stage, while everyone else except Rocky and Tinka continue dancing.

Cece: I can't do this!

Rocky: Why can't you!?

Cece does not say anything and just storms off

Tinka approaches Rocky once again concerned

Rocky: She's still upset.

Cece is outside the apartment building and stops dead on her tracks when she hears a familiar voice.

Gunther: Hello baybee. (Romantically)

Cece's grins really wide.

Cece: Gunther?

Gunther: Hello Cece.

Cece is crying and embraces Gunther with a huge hug.

Cece: You came back! (crying)

Gunther caressed her back to calm her down, and kissed the top of her head, and shushed her as if he was putting herself to sleep, closing his eyes to smell in her scent he missed in a long time while she did the same.

Gunther: Everything's ok. It's ok. You're fine. (Hushed tone)… Hey, I have something for you.

Gunther gives her a huge box with a Cookie inside.

Cece: Oh Gunther you're so sweet.

Gunther: Yeah I don't know how you'll finish it, considering it is bigger than you.

Cece laughed at his joke of her being so small.

Cece: Thank you.

Gunther: Wait there's more, look inside.

Cece reads out loud "A Cookie for My Little Cookie"

She smiles at the message remembering that date, and starts to laugh.

Gunther: Cece you're face glows when you do that. Never stop smiling and laughing.

Cece: Thanks. And you should never stop being Glitter boy.

They both laugh at her silly comment.

Gunther: I came back because I was home sick.

Cece: Just home sick?

Cece knew that Gunther was struggling with his words.

Gunther: Well… And, you know—

Cece: I missed you too Gunther

Cece and Gunther than embrace in another hug, and Cece kisses his cheek. Then when they slowly stopped hugging, their eyes caught in one another's and they kissed for real, and they stayed like that. Meanwhile Tinka and Rocky were looking for Cece, until they both found her kissing Gunther in front of the building.

Tinka: Oh!

Rocky: My!

Tinka: Goodness!

 **The End**


End file.
